Rising shine
by andixxanarchy
Summary: eight years after breaking dawn, Jacob finally reveals his true feelings for Nessie. Will she accept him? Reject him? What if Nahuel comes back into the picture? Mayhem and Madness guaranteed.
1. Chapter 1

Rising Shine

Chapter One: Birthday Hunt

I ran like I always do. Not thinking, not seeing, just sensing. Sensing everything around me. The forest air seemed to shimmer with the excitement around me. In the air, birds chirruped at my passing, through the trees I felt a doe and her fawn rush as far away as possible, and in the distance ahead, I could smell the large elk that drew me to the hunt. As I ran, my feet fell noiselessly, even though the late autumn cast a heavy blanket of leaves on the forest floor.

The elk was not the only thing I could sense in the distance. As I ran, my best friend, Jacob Black ran along side me. Or he had been running along side me. Until I had let the human part of my mind take over for just a moment, and been captivated at the beauty of the deer who had passed me. Cocky as always, he had taken advantage of the moment and passed me up.

"Aw, come on Jake," I said in my best pleading voice, "Aren't you going to let me win again?"

It wasn't fair, really. I knew all I had to do was ask and Jacob would run back to the house and let me have to Elk all to myself. Shamelessly I took the lead that I needed, shoving all of my weight forward, I leapt. The Elk was down in less time than it took Jake to catch back up to me.

"That's disgusting, Nessie." He looked away as my strong teeth severed into the animals femoral artery. The hot blood washed over my tongue and down my throat with a cooling sensation. Thanks to my father, the slight burn in my throat that reminded me of who I was, remained ever present.

Soon as I was finished, I let Jake take care of the carcass. Even though I gave him the courtesy of looking away, my sharp ears could still hear the sound as wolf teeth stripped flesh from bone. When I turned back around the tall russet wolf had transformed back into the beautiful native man that I had grown up with. He was grinning at me, light in his warm amber eyes. I was used to this look.

"You cheated." He said simply, crossing his arms over his bare chest. His dark tanned skin gleamed in the relative sunlight.

I tried my best to look outraged, "Jacob Black! How dare you suggest I cheated." I crouched low into my pouncing pose, my backside waving back and forth like a feral cat on the prowl. The slightest growl escaped my throat as I rushed forward. He tried to swerve, but he never tried hard enough. Hitting him low, I tackled him to the ground, straddling his hips, and keeping my hands placed above his head.

"Are you sure your accusing me of cheating?" I asked again, my mouth impossibly close to his ear. He nodded in response. When I sat up to look into his eyes, his strong hand gripped my chin and pulled me close to his face again. For a fleeting second I felt our already abnormal heart beats quicken in unison.

"Jake?" I whispered.

"You ….cheated….." He answered through his teeth, emphasizing each word. Then, to my surprise, he thrust up from his hips, pushing himself onto his feet. I flew backwards from the force. Thankful for my vampire half as a I landed quite gracefully on my heels.

"You're such a freak show, Ness." My best friend teased me.

"Like mother like daughter." I quipped, adding the sly grin that I knew Jacob could never resist. I never understood why, but ever since I had been a child Jake had a way of catering to my every whim. If I so much as pouted, he was there trying to find the reason and the remedy. He joked with me when I used that line on him.

"Yeah, your own personal shrink, Ness. Lay it all on me kid."

"Speaking of which." His warm voice cut through my thoughts but the minute he spoke I noticed the change in the atmosphere. Another vampire coming up on us quickly. Barley audible even to my strong ears. The wind blew the scent of jasmine and orange ahead of her. "Mom." I groaned. This hunting trip was over.

She did not look pleased. Of course, she never looked pleased these days. Her beautiful face had begun to carry a tense tight look, as if she was waiting for something to snap at any moment. For some reason it worsened when she found me and Jacob together. Like that was something new.

"Alice will kill you if you are late for your party." She stated when she was close enough for me to hear. Oh, crap! I had somehow managed to forget all about that part. Seven years old today, although I was already full grown and physically as old as my mother. "You had better get going. You know how she is if you don't get the full Alice treatment." She rolled her eyes when she said that.

As different as my mother and I were, we were alike in the respect that we held fashion as one of our lesser priorities. Still, as today was my birthday I supposed it would be best to just grin and bear the torture I was about to be subjected to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Jacob's gift

"This would be easier if you quit squirming." Alice nearly screeched. I was on the edge of the kitchen chair, trying to escape from my aunts tweezers with no where to go.

"I don't even grow stray hairs!" I screeched back. It was true. Thanks in part to my vampire genes I was nearly perfect. I had dark bronze colored hair that had been curly as a child but now fell in waves to my shoulders. Aunt Alice had curled it for me, and pulled the front half off of my face with two pearl studded hair combs. My skin was free of blemishes, rare for a girl of my physical age, and was pale cream except my cheeks which were permanently flushed. Alice had added more of course, on top of my dramatic smoky eye and pale pink lip gloss.

"Bonita!" She exclaimed, as she took my hand, picking me up off of the chair, and spinning me around in the three full sized mirrors. "You look stunning, if I do say so myself. And I do." Like a couple of girls we giggled at my reflection.

'They will hate the dress, though." It was, of course, perfect. Alice never made a mistake when it came to clothing. It was black satin with a full skirt that had a layer of tulle underneath. Being completely backless, the top came up to my natural waist, then separated into two strips of fabric which covered my "girls" and secured with a hook and eye close behind my neck.

"Not everyone will hate it." She said with a sly grin that I didn't understand. "But, come on it's time to get you downstairs."

I sucked in a deep breath as she lead me by my arm, begging me not to break my five inch stiletto heels. The minute I hit the stairs the human part of me took over and I felt like hyperventilating. All the way down the stairs, the banister and bars were wrapped with gardenias and twinkling white lights. Shadows were cast off of everything, but I could see everything perfectly. Most specifically I could see the looks on my families faces as I descended the stairs.

Aunt Rosalie was beaming at me proudly, with Emmett at her side smothering laughter. I wanted to kick him, but I would probably ruin my dress. Jasper stood next to them, his eyes only for Alice in her pale blue cocktail gown. Grandma Esmee and Grandpa Carlisle were next, their eyes tight around the corners but still smiling. Right, Alice and modesty did not go hand in hand. My mother and father were gaping, apparently shocked to see their seven year old daughter looking so grown up. I stifled a laugh. Last but not least was me werewolf. My Jacob, looking uncomfortable in his Armani tuxedo. More Alice, I guessed. I could not control my laughter this time, especially not when my father laughed along with me.

"You look, freaking hot, Nessie." Jake complimented me as he took my hand once I reached the bottom of the stairs. His eyes danced over my body in a way they had never done before, it made me a little uncomfortable. Behind him, I did not miss the way my father shifted his body only slightly, as if ready to react to the slightest misstep by Jacob. How strange, I couldn't comprehend this tense mood.

"Thanks Jake, but, maybe we should just move into the next room." That was the good thing about my birthday parties, you got to skip the food right to the presents. Gripping my hand tightly Jacob lead me into my grandparents massive living room. I stopped when I noticed no one was following.

"We'll be right in, Nessie," Edward reassured me. "Jacob just wants to give you his gift in private." There was a strange forced smile on his face after he said that. It wasn't helping my sudden case of nerves. Unfortunately the one downfall of being part human, besides needing to sleep, was the physical manifestations of emotions. Tears, sweat, shaking hands. I was on the verge of at least two.

The couch was cold, despite Jake and I having raised body temperatures. He was staring at me, his gorgeous eyes boring into me like all of a sudden he was going to be able to start reading my thoughts.

"Jacob, this is getting weird." I said, staring at my hands. Definitely shaking now.

"Tell me about it kid, this has been weird." Odd, he sounded no more confident than me. And, what was this present of his anyway.

A giggle interrupted us from the other room. Alice? Then my fathers voice, so low it was a murmur even to me. The slight noise was enough to distract my fragile human side just long enough for my perfect little world to be shattered. In that moment, Jacobs, and my mothers, and my fathers, odd behavior became perfectly clear to me. My best friends mouth crashed down over mine. Jacob Black was kissing me!

"Jake, what the," I mumbled as I struggled to push him away from me. "What the hell!" I reacted immediately, raising my right hand and smacking him square in the jaw. Laughter erupted in the other room. Alice with her visions and my father with his mind reading. Great, I bet this was Comedy Central to them.

Furious I rose of the couch. "Jacob, I want some answers. NOW!!!" I wasn't joking for my benefit. I wasn't teasing for his, I was just so confused.

"All right, Ness, just, sit down."

"Not likely, Jacob Black!"

He groaned at my use of the dual names, something I never did. "Geez, Ness, just, I need to explain."

I guffawed "Damn right you do, Jacob."

My head was spinning, this was so confusing. How could Jacob Black, twice my age in almost everyway, even want to kiss me.

"Renesmee, when you were seriously just a day old, I, I.." He was obviously having a hard time making the words come out. I felt briefly sorry for him before I remembered that this person who had raised me like an older brother, who had become my best friend. Who had loved my mother, had kissed me with out my permission.

"Spit it out Jake. Tick Tock, you've got me on the edge of my seat mutt."

"Imprinted."

One word, just like one kiss, to change everything I had known about my life. My mother and father had told me about imprinting when I had been just a child still. I knew that it meant that Jacob would love me unconditionally forever. Forever and ever just like in a fairy tale.. Then why did this feel more like a goddamn nightmare?

I shook my head vehemently, trying to shake out the words Jacob had said. "No." I whispered. "No." I forced the word out, trying to make him realize how impossible this was. 'Jacob, you raised me! You are my best friend. You are like a father figure to me!"

"Yeah, Nessie, I know that. I told you this was weird, you try having your will stripped from you."

"You regret imprinting?" I hissed the words unintentionally. Honestly I was hoping that maybe if he regretted it I could find someway to make him change his mind.

"Of course not, Renesmee."

Did he have to use that calming voice. The one I knew so well. The one I had trusted….before,

"Ness, I didn't choose this, but I don't regret it. You and I belong together Nessie. My Nessie. We are perfect for each other."

I pressed my fingers to my temples, not in the mood to listen anymore. Jacob was still droning on, trying to make me understand something I couldn't even begin to wrap my head around. I felt heat growing in my stomach, rising to my neck, my cheeks. All I wanted to do was run. I wondered briefly if Alice would try to stop me. If Edward would hold me back. If they had all known this was coming. I was betrayed, the word rung in my head as I felt my feet moving before my tiny human mind could fully comprehend what I was doing.

I didn't slow until I realized no one from my family was following me. I was running the border line between Cullen land and the werewolf territory. Jacob was on the other side, running along with me. "I just need to be alone for now I said in my normal speaking voice. I knew he could hear me because at that moment he pulled up, a whine escaping his wolf mouth. What a stupid mouth. His rough lips, the tip of his warm tongue. Stupid kiss. The anger began to take hold of me once more and I pushed my self father than I ever had, pausing only to remove the heels Alice had been ridiculous enough to put me in.

It felt amazing to have my bare feet across the soft wet ground. Guessing from the adrenaline rushing through my veins I could run all the way to Antarctica if I wanted to . Knowing that at this speed I would soon be pushing the Canadian border I decided to make a break for Alaska.

"Just for a couple of days" I said aloud, aware that Jake was still listening, "I just need to figure this out. I just need some space." Space. Yeah. Like space was going to solve this.


End file.
